An Unforgettable Journey
by Hana Marissa
Summary: Ever wonder how's life going to be as a student of Fairy High? Well, join a certain blonde in a memorable journey as she explores, meet new friends, probably find her romantic interest and also go through a few rough moments at this awesome school!
1. Chapter 1 - Magnolia High

**AN UNFORGETTABLE JOURNEY**

**PLOT** : I wonder how's life going to be as a student of Fairy High? Well, join me in an amazing

journey as I explore, meet new friends, probably romance and also go through a few rough moments

in this school!

**NOTE : **I do not own these characters.

**CHAPTER 1 – MAGNOLIA HIGH**

It's a beautiful Monday morning in the town of Magnolia, the morning breeze flowing, birds chirping

cheerfully everywhere! A certain blonde, or also known as Lucy Heartfilia, a blonde teenager with

chocolate brown eyes. She has a really nice figure and cleavage, making her really attractive. She has

a bubbly personality, naive and really friendly but make her mad, you're in for a surprise. She was

sleeping peacefully until "BEEP. BEEP. BEEP."

**LUCY'S POV**

"BEEP. BEEP. Bee..."

I slammed the off button, groaning from frustration that my slumber was disturbed. Stretching my

arms, I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a few times to adjust to the bright light shining from my

window. After a few sighs, I turned my head to the side to look at the clock on my bedside table.

"6:30 a.m…" I muttered to myself as I turned around again to face the ceiling when a sudden

realisation hit me.

"Oh! I have school today!" I yelled excitedly as I got off the bed, the sleepiness slowly fading away.

Since my father is the 'Jude Heartfilia', one of the richest man in Fiore, my father would always send me to a private school. I really hate it because all the kids there are braggers and arrogant. When I was small, my mother would always tell me to be nice and keep a low profile, probably the reason why I'm not like them. My dad used to be like that too but ever since my mother…um..d-died…he became arrogant and all he cared about now is money. After a few arguments, he finally gave me permission to attend a public school. I heard Fairy High is an awesome school, that's why I choose to attend this particular school. I also requested that I wanted to live in an apartment. I found this great apartment, it has a bathtub, a stove, a fireplace and even an awesome bedroom that cost only 70 000 jewels a month! Talk about a great deal!

I grabbed a towel from my closet and entered the bathroom. I took a quick bath and walked out of the bathroom with my towel wrapped around me. I walked towards my closet and took out the school uniform that was given to me the other day. It consisted of a cream coloured short sleeved blouse, a dark red skirt and a maroon tie. The logo is located on the upper left side of the blouse. I got to admit, the logo is amazing! After putting on my uniform, I combed my sunny blonde hair and tied a portion of my hair into a small side ponytail. I walked into the kitchen and ate some cereal for breakfast. I grabbed my bag and put on a pair of black converse after finishing my breakfast and walk out of my apartment, locking the door before heading to school.

**-10 MINUTES LATER-**

"Woah..." I was stunned. The school is huge and the structure is amazing! There's also flowers and trees everywhere! It makes the school bright and colourful. There's also a lot of great statues! I was too amazed that I accidently bumped into someone.

"kyaaaaa!" I yelled, falling butt-first onto the hard ground.

"kyaaaaa!" apparently the person I bumped into is a girl, she also fell butt-first onto the hard ground. She has short wavy blue hair, she's also wearing a yellow hairband making her bangs fall perfectly and hazel brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was I going!" I apologized as I got up and offered a hand to help her.

"It's okay! I wasn't paying attention too!" she replied sheepishly as she grabbed my hand and got up.

I brushed off the dust off my skirt as she did the same.

"Are you new here? I have never seen you before. I'm Levy, Levy McGarden!" she extended a hand for a friendly handshake.

"Yeah! I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia! Again, I am so sorry, I was too amazed by the school, I wasn't looking where I was going" I said, accepting the handshake.

"Nice to meet you Lu-chan! Oh, do you mind if I call you that? And it's fine! That was exactly my reaction when I first came to this school!" she giggled "Do you need help with anything?" she asked politely

"Sure! And um… where's the school office? The acceptance letter said I need to get my class schedule there."

"It's on the second floor! Come on! I'll lead the way!" she replied cheerfully, grabbing my hand as she leads the way.

"Arigatou Levy-chan! And do you mind if I call you that?" I asked, smiling brightly, feeling happy that I already made a friend.

"Of course Lu-chan!" she replied as we arrived at the office. "I'll wait for you out here okay?"

"Okay! I'll be right back!" I walked into the office and reported myself to the manager working there. She gave me my schedule and told me about everything I needed to know.

"Arigatou Miss Evergreen!" I bowed a little, smiling happily.

"No problem" she replied rather bluntly.

I walked out of the office and greeted Levy "I'm back!"

"That was quick! So, what do you have first?" she asked, hoping they would be in the same class.

I looked at the schedule for a while before replying "I have History with Mr. Wakaba, class 1A."

She grabs my hand happily "We have the same class! What's your locker number?"

"28"

"Waa! Mine is 29! I think it's a coincidence we met Lu-chan!" she smiles widely.

I couldn't help but to smile brightly, well people do say that smiles are contagious!

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she drags me towards our lockers then we went to class together.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first fanfiction, sorry if it's not that good! Please leave a review on how I should improve it and thank you for reading! -Marissa**


	2. Chapter 2 - First Day (Part 1)

**HELLO EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE DOING GREAT! WELL, I'M BACK FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT! **

**NOTE : **I do not own these characters. Also, English is my second language, sorry if I made any mistakes!

**CHAPTER 2 - FIRST DAY (PART 1)**

**LUCY'S POV**

I looked around in amazement as I entered the classroom with Levy. The walls were a light blue colour while the floors are made from white marble. The tables and chairs are white in colour, a huge whiteboard was hung in front of the classroom and the teacher's table was located on the right side of the classroom. There was also huge windows, light brightly shining through.

"an-Lu-Chan?" I got out of my trance, just realising that Levy was waving her hands in front of me, trying to get my attention.

"Eh? Gomen Levy-chan!" I sheepishly scratched my head, feeling embarrassed.

She giggled, flailing her arms.

"Hn. It's okay Lu-chan! I was just asking whether you wanted to sit next to me or not. But do youuu?" She pleaded with puppy eyes which I could never say no to.

"Of course!" I couldn't help myself but to giggle. We have only met for a few minutes, but she treats me like we have met for years! I'm glad I met her, I hope we can be the best of friends!

"Come on th—" Levy's sentence was cut off by a beautiful Scarlet haired girl with violet eyes. She's wearing the same thing as the other students except she had a dark red blazer with cream coloured lines at the end of the sleeve on. I'm guessing she must be a member of the Student Council.

"Levy? Who is this? Is she a new student?" She asked, locking eyes with me.

"Oh! Erza! I want you to meet Lu- I-I mean Lucy! She's new here! Lucy, this is Erza! She's the Student Council Vice President!"

"Hello! I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia!" I extended a hand for a friendly handshake, putting a cheerful expression on my face.

"Heartfilia…as in the 'Heartfilia Konzern'? Well hello there! I'm Erza, Erza Scarlet by the way!" She grabs my hand and shakes it lightly. "Are you sitting next to Levy? There's an empty seat there" she asked as she lets go of my hand.

"Yeah and yup!" I nodded.

"Oh yeah! That's why I feel like your surname sounds familiar!" Levy interrupted.

"Well, nice meeting you Lucy! Let's talk later, Mr. Wakaba is here." Erza pointed towards the teacher who just walked in.

"Nice meeting you too Erza!"

Levy led me towards my place and I sat down. Everyone else also did the same. It turns out Erza sat in right front of me.

"Okay kids, today we have a new student. I welcome Miss. Heartfilia to our family!" murmurs went around the classroom as the teacher announced that.

"If you don't mind, can you introduce yourself to the class?"

I stood up, smiling brightly as I waved at everyone "Hello! I'm Lucy Heartfilia! I hope we can be friends!"

Mr. Wakaba waved at me, signalling that I could sit down.

"Again, welcome to class 1A! Every class is fixed, so no changing! I will not be teaching today so you kids can get to know Lucy better! Also, don't leave the classroom!" and with that, Mr. Wakaba left.

Some of the students started surrounding me, introducing themselves.

"Hello there! I'm Mirajane Strauss! You can call me Mira!" Mira has white hair and beautiful big blue eyes. She's soooo pretty!

"Yo! The name's Gray, Gray Fullbuster! The guy next to me is Fire Breath!" A raven haired boy with really dark blue eyes, really attractive… and is currently not wearing any shirt…..his muscular body and abs showing…LUCY STOP IT! introduced himself while next to him stood a… pink haired? boy…. He's quite handsome.. he looks cute and playful and I'm guessing he has muscles and abs too.. AGAIN, STOP IT LUCY! I blushed a bit, thinking why I have such thoughts about them. He looks kind of pissed off by the nickname Gray gave.

"Hey! Who ya callin' Fire Breath, Popsicle!" The pink haired boy turned towards me, extending a hand for a handshake, giving me a toothy grin.

"Yo! I'm Natsu! Natsu Dragneel!" I shook hands with him, smiling brightly.

"Hello! I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you Natsu!"

I met a lot of other people too, like Cana, Juvia, Jellal, Elfman, Max, Warren, Kinana, Laki, Jet, Droy and many more! I also noticed Erza keeps blushing around Jellal. I made a mental note to ask Levy about it later. Jellal has light blue hair and brown eyes. He has this strange red tattoo on his right cheek. He's also the Student Council President. I also found out Juvia has a HUGEEEE crush on Gray. I shivered, remembering the way she threatened me if I get near Gray.

The hours went by quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch break already! Me, Levy, Erza, Cana and Juvia sat under a sakura tree behind the school building. Everyone brought their own bento, it was great having lunch with everyone! I never really had any friends in the past, so it felt really good having lunch with them. Without me knowing, my lips curved up into a soft smile.

"Lu-chan?" Levy poked my nose, wondering where my attention had gone too.

"Eh? SORRY LEVY-CHAN! I was just um…daydreaming, heh.." I giggled, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay! I'm used to it!" she giggled, smiling widely at the same time "Ne, Lu-chan? If you keep daydreaming, you might get too lost in it till you can't even get back to reality!" everyone laughed while I just sat there, blushing slightly.

"Hey.. stop it!" I yelled, embarrassed.

"Heh, looks like someone is embarrassed!" Cana said, giggling with the others

"Okay! I'm going to go wash my hand, be right back!" I stood up and started walking towards the nearest tap.

"Don't go wondering around and daydream okay Lu-chan!" Levy yelled, followed by the laughter of the girls.

I looked around as I continued walking, admiring the scenery and without realising it, I bumped into someone, I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact but it never came. That's when I realised a pair or muscular arms has caught me. I blushed wondering who caught me.

"You okay?" a husky voice asked me worryingly.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**OUUUUU WHO'S THE GUYY? ;) ;)**

**Okay, that's it for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I also hope that it's not too boring since it's Lucy's first day and I had to do lot of explaining about the characters. Please leave a review on how I should improve it! I'm also going to post the chapters pretty often since it's the school holidays for me. Again, please leave a review and thank you for reading everyone! –Marissa **


	3. Chapter 3 - First Day (Part 2)

**Okay, I'm such a TERRIBLE human being. I did say that I would post the chapters for this fanfic quite often on the previous chapter and YAY I didn't even post one chapter ^~^ (well I guess it's kind of a good thing since I kept you guys waiting with a cliffhanger :P). I'm so sorry for the wait, I was quite busy these past months (or mostly because I was too lazy to write whoopsy). I think it's been…almost two months? Or probably more actually and again, I am terribly sorry! But today, JENG JENG JENG! I am back with another chapter and hopefully you lovely people would enjoy it! **

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own these characters and English is my second language so I'll place another apology here in case I made any mistakes! **

**CHAPTER 3 – FIRST DAY (PART 2)**

**NATSU'S POV**

I decided to walk around the school grounds to take a good sniff of the fresh, clean air during lunch break. It's feels good to do this sometimes really. I was passing through the park behind the school building, occasionally kicking the little rocks scattered around, getting a little lost in my fantasies util I accidently bumped into someone, a girl to be exact, who seems to have lost her balance from the impact. I moved quickly to wrap my arms around her slender figure before she reached the hard ground, her beautiful golden, soft hair brushed against my arms.

"You okay?"

I asked, voice filled with concern, noticing that she closed her eyes during the current event that happened, realising it's the new student. Quite a hottie if you ask me, I mean, look at that model figure, beautiful sunshine hair, mesmerising chocolate orbs, totally someone to die for. You may not see me as one to be interested in these stuffs but I tell you, I'm quite the observant.

She slowly opened her eyes, a light blush coating her pale cheeks the moment she saw me, my own cheeks warming up as she stared up upon me.

"Y-Yeah.. T-Thanks!"

She exclaimed, all flustered.

"Good and no problem, um…Luigi right?"

I couldn't really recall her name, so I hoped I got her name right, slowly helping her to stand up properly once more at the same time. She fixed her attire and faced me, eyebrows furrowed.

"W-Wha..? It's LUCY!"

She slightly screamed, my right hand slowly moving upwards to ruffle my salmon hair, feeling a tad bit embarrassed that I got her name incorrectly. Whoops.

"Oh? Sorry, Lucy"

I gave her a wide grin, eyes closed, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Sheesh, is there even a girl named Luigi?"

She copied my actions, giving me a sort of a 'are you serious' look.

"I'm positive that there might be" I chuckled amusingly, continuing my sentence with, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I was heading towards one of the convenient water taps over there and it seemed like I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She blushed a light scarlet, covering half of her face with her hands from slight embarrassment.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Luce. I was doing the same thing."

I flashed a huge smile, moving my hands to pry her gentle ones off her porcelain face.

"Hey, you got some hair out of place, let me help"

I pushed some of her bangs away, gently moving my thumb to caress her currently rose cheeks, getting another good view of her features. She stood there dumbfounded, a few chuckles escaping my lips as I turned around to walk away slowly, waving a hand as a sign of goodbye.

"See ya later, Luce! Nice chatting with ya!"

**LUCY'S POV**

"L-Luce…"

I was stunned, finding myself unable to move which is strange I suppose. But most importantly… WAS HE TRYING TO FLIRT WITH ME? I blushed dark crimson at the thought, I mean… a hot hunk was right in front of me. I think his name is Natsu. I think. But after a couple of 'seconds' I finally felt my limbs again and proceeded to do what I was going to do, kind of getting a feeling that I'm being watched….nah.

**LEVY'S POV**

"Hehe…"

A smirk tugged on my lips as I watched the scene that had occurred a while ago, thinking this might be a good teasing topic.

**AFTER LUNCH BREAK**

**NORMAL POV**

Students were walking around the main hallway, trying to get to their respective classes for the rest of the day in time, a certain blonde with her new gals walking into an astronomy lab.

"Sugoi…"

That one word slipped past the blonde's mouth as she looked around the galaxy and science themed room, the other students taking their seats slowly. She managed to find an empty seat next to Natsu coincidentally, her cheeks getting slightly warm as the mentioned boy flashed a toothy grin at her with a simple wave as a sign of greeting. She repeatedly said in her mind that she should just chill out, 'it's just Natsu for god's sake'.

The teacher that was assigned to teach them entered the class moments later, the students presenting the usual greeting as the teacher stood in front of the crowd. The class started, the blonde very intrigue on learning about stars and celestials.

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

The school bell rung loudly, signalling the end of the day, which got the hallway busy as everyone rushed to exit the building. Sadly, the clouds turned grey as the sky darkens, rain drops falling down to Earth, making a few unlucky peeps stay behind for shelter and apparently, a certain blonde was part of that group.

**LUCY'S POV**

"…."

I knew it. I should have brought the mini umbrella that I bought just the other day for this exact purpose. Looks like I forgot to put it my bag. Well, time for another session of 'the waiting game'. Suddenly my vision darkened which I then realised a pair of hands are currently covering my eyes.

"Levy?"

I guessed, but these pair of hands are waayyy larger than Levy's. I jumped to a conclusion that it is actually a male covering my eyes and trust me, the first thing that came to my mind was,

"Natsu?"

"Yup! Nice guessing Luce!"

He pried his hands off my eyes, moving my figure around to fully face the salmon haired latter.

"Heh…Just a lucky guess really"

"Hey Luce, looks like you're in a pickle, need um…..a ride?"

He tilted his head slightly to the side, a hand riffling his messy, soft hair adorably, barely looking at me straight in the eyes. I bit my bottom lip, thinking 'why not?'. I mean, who could probably say no to that cute face, so I fixed my bag over my shoulders, mustering a sincere, thankful smile, a slight blush dusting my cheeks as I nodded lightly.

"Sure! But can I really ride with you..?"

I asked for confirmation, the latter nodding with a huge grin as he literally grabbed my hand and led me to a roofed parking lot next to the school building.

"It's no biggie! Don't want ya to be waiting forever for the rain to stop! And besides, I'd gladly do anything for a friend!"

He took out his car keys and unlocked his car which was a red…..LAMBORGHINI?! I mean, I am from a wealthy family but it's still shocking to see that a young clad like him would own one.

"Wow….nice car you got here"

I praised, which was replied with a chuckle from the one and only Natsu.

"Thanks, my dad gave it to me a few months ago"

He gestured me to get into the passenger side, which I obeyed politely of course.

"Be prepared"

He started the engine and it roared, but surprisingly, it wasn't that loud. He let go of the handbrake and set the car in drive mode, a smile gracing my lips as the car moved at a quite quick speed, rain falling onto the car as it exited the school lot. My chocolate orbs were trailing the scenery passing by outside the car window, loving how the town looked in the pouring rain.

"Ayy Luce, want to stop by a café to get some hot chocolate? It would feel good to get some of that warm, chocolaty goodness right now. I know a good place nearby if you want. I swear, their hot chocos are the BEST!"

He looked like he really wanted me to say yes, which I'm actually up for actually. Oh, I definitely need some of that chocolaty goodness. Now that I gave it a little thought, is this considered as a date? I flushed while cupping my cheeks, Natsu giving me a sort of confused look I guess.

"Lucy, you're weird y'know"

He remarked, giving me a dumbfounded look which of course got me really embarrassed and mad at the same time actually. DID HE JUST CALL ME WEIRD.

"W-wha…. I'm n-not WEIRD"

I wanted to scream but it came out horribly really.

"Uh-huh"

He retorted confidently.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes

"NO!"

"So, you want me to drop you off on the streets and I'll have to go to the café alone? Okay"

"What? No I was referring to when you called me weird!"

"And?"

I breathed a long sigh, giving up this argument, it's pretty useless really…

"….I would love to go to the café, Natsu…"

"Yush, I'm all fired up!"

He sharply turned at a corner at a fast speed, my poor dear self 'flying' around the vehicle.

"WE'RE HERE!"

"I COULD HAVE DIED FROM THAT"

"But we still made it right?"

Suddenly, his face turned green, looking like he's about to vomit actually.

"N-NATSU?! Are you okay..?"

"H-hold u-upppp… looks l-like t-he effect o-of my motion s-sickness pills is not w-working anymoooree, UURFF"

He quickly stopped the engine and exited the vehicle, cheering happily as he looked refreshed and that nothing happened. Weird…

I too, exited the fancy vehicle and stretched my limbs, admiring the exterior of the decent sized café. Suddenly, an arm was draped over my shoulders and enveloped me into a gentle half hug.

"Well Luce, what do you think? Welcome to Magnolia's High Café!"

I perked up at the mention of Magnolia's High Café, finding it hard to believe such place would exist.

"Wha….?"

"Shocker huh? Well, this is the place where students and also normal civilians can come and hang out or even do study groups and projects too! I just love this place!"

"Woah…."

He suddenly grabbed a hold of my hand and stared deeply into my orbs, a wide smile plastered over his features.

"Let me repeat my invitation ne? Will you, Lucy, care to join me on a little hot chocolate session?"

**A/N : YAY! I finally wrote a new chapter! *^* There was a lot of NaLu 'moments' in this chapter which is just perf and I do plan on making Lucy be with Natsu for this story and also, if you guys want me to do other ships please do leave a review or a pm and I might do another story for the particular ships you guys might suggest. Don't worry, I ship almost every ship in Fairy Tail so there's definitely going to be quite the variety. Okay, I hoped you lovely peeps enjoyed it and I would really love it if you could leave a review and suggestions on how I should improve this story so yeah, sorry if it was a little long, I was just in the mood to write and well, you understand. Hopefully I'll return soon with another chapter and sayonara minna~! **


End file.
